


Lost

by Shannon_Kind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Kidfic, Light Bondage, No Underage Sex, Petplay, Pre Relationship, Safeword Use, a/b/o dynamics, implied cg/l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/pseuds/Shannon_Kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by PoisonPrincess96's new fic Cherish.  Ideas about Cas's presentation as an omega, his home life, and his test for what type of omega he would become. Some confusion as Cas doesn't really understand ageplay yet, not having been highly exposed to it.</p><p>Really short head canons, not much detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395188) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Seriously guys, I pounded this out in a few hours, and there's not much detail. If it gets any kind of feedback, I might try to flesh it out and make my own story from this, but PoisonPrincess96's plot wouldn't leave my head until I wrote this up.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I might go back and edit if people seem to like this.

Castiel ran his fingers over his keychain distractedly. He'd only had a house key for a little over a year, since his twelfth birthday. His father, Chuck, was going to throw out the material that made up the keychain. It was just a gauge swatch for a baby blanket the older man had been knitting for his first grandchild, Michael’s boy. But Castiel liked it, so he'd rescued it. It was soft, like the white stuffed bunny he still had from childhood. He wished he could have brought the stuffed animal here for support, but his mother, Becky, had put a stop to it, saying he “should have grown out of it ages ago,” among other things.

 

Two weeks ago, Castiel had woken in the middle of the night, wrapped in soaked blankets, from a fitful sleep. Sweat poured off his body in buckets as a strange, sweet smelling, thick liquid coated the backs of his legs. Intense muscle cramps in his midsection curled him in on himself. His moans had brought his father in from the kennel. Still hobbled for the night, Chuck stayed on his knees, but carefully extracted his son from the blankets, running a comforting hand over Castiel’s forehead. He took one look at his son’s pajamas and his hand went to his collar, pushing the small button embedded in the tag. 

Moments later, Becky’s feet pounded through the hallway, sharp leather shears in her hand. “Chuck, I'm coming, what’s wrong?” She stopped when she saw her omega on the floor next to their son, still writhing and moaning on the slick-soaked bed. She took the key from around her neck and undid the locks chaining Chuck’s ankle restraints to his male chastity belt for the night. “When you safe worded I panicked, pet, I thought something was wrong,” she sighed. “What do the two of you need?”

Lost in his first heat, Castiel didn't hear his father’s reply: “It is wrong, Becky,” he said kneeling at his Alpha’s feet and curling into her side, his dog ears tickling against her silky pink nightgown. “He's just a baby still. I'm not ready to lose him, too.”

 

The week that followed was a blur of pain and need to Castiel. His father stayed by his side, remembering his early heats, before Becky had come to the school, affectionately known as the pound, and adopted him. 

When his son’s first heat was over, Chuck virtually disappeared into pup-space, leaving Castiel to follow, blindly and confused, all of his mother’s fast-talking, excitable plans. “I spoke to a friend of mine at the Omega board, and she’s got you bumped up to this month’s test date, so you’ll be able to go right into training! Oh, you’ll have so much fun at school!” Castiel was sitting at the breakfast table, holding his bunny in one hand, petting his father with the other. Chuck had given up his usual ear headband for a full puppy hood, and his hands were bound in gloves instead of free. It was nice for Castiel to have him by his side, a warm and comforting presence. Still, he wished he had another omega to talk to. His older brother Gabriel had already gone to a school for ‘brats.’ Castiel hoped he wasn't sent there. He'd heard from his school friends that brats got punished all the time. Father didn’t mind being punished in puppy space, and sometimes seemed to enjoy it when he was just ‘dad,’ but the younger omega hated the idea of punishment, even if he knew it was to make him better. “Maybe you’ll see your brother,” Becky cheerfully exclaimed. “Of course, you probably take after your father, and they’ll send you to pet school. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Yes, mommy,” he answered, raising his hand from his father’s hood to eat his toast.

Becky looked at him with an exasperated sigh. “Oh Castiel. How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom. You aren’t a child. And you know my rule about toys at the table. Go put it upstairs, or put it with your father’s toys if you want to keep it down here.”

“Yes, Momm- yes, mom.” He walked into the living room to put his bunny with his father’s chew toys, but it just didn’t feel right, so he brought it up the stairs to his bedroom. He looked at his green walls and simple bed. Kid’s don’t really get to do much to their rooms until they present in his family, so there wasn’t much there. He had a few drawers in his dresser of clothes. Some books on his bookshelf. He supposed he’d have to leave them here. He wouldn’t be allowed to bring much to the school, except a few photos of his family and a few mementos. Clothes would be provided at the facility. And since he was going to this month’s testing, he’d be tested on Saturday. Sure, they might not get the results for another week or so, and arrangements would have to be made...but he was looking at the last few days in this room, in this home. Father brushed up against him, looking up at Castiel with sad eyes. Castiel kissed his snout and put his bunny on the empty, perfectly made bed.

 

Now it was the morning of testing, and Castiel was standing alone in the high school. He had never gotten to go, it would be another year before the kids he went to school with would go there, most of them making it through all four years, a few getting pulled out as omegas, mostly in Junior year. Signs on the wall directed him to the gym where several chairs were set up in rows. Chuck had not been...amenable to questioning after Castiel had completed his heat, and his mother knew nothing about the tests except that she wasn’t allowed. Alphas never were. Betas administered both the alpha and omega tests after presenting. Several Betas stood at the entrance to the gym. One checked his ID and sent him to another Beta seated at a long table inside. He gripped his keychain tighter as he walked in.

Under the sickly sweet smell of the other newly presented omegas, the room smelled of stale sweat and the milky scent of unpresented teenagers. He had never noticed the scent so strongly, maybe because kids in the middle school didn’t have such strong body odor, but maybe because it was true that omegas and alphas had heightened olfactory senses. The second beta gave him a small plastic card with the number 8 on it in black ink. She told him to find the desk labeled with the same number and wait for his number to be called. He thanked her and turned towards the desks, but she called him back. “Castiel,” she warned, “make sure you answer all the questions honestly. The schools can train out any mistakes you make in etiquette, but it’s a much more difficult process if you’re placed in the wrong school because you answer what you think we want to hear.” The boy nodded, and she dismissed him with a nod.

Eight wasn’t so bad, he thought as he walked to the desk. There weren’t that many other omegas in the room, so it wouldn’t be too terrible. The desk was big. He wasn’t a small thirteen year old, but apparently high school kids were a lot bigger. Or maybe just alphas and betas were. Or maybe it was all in his head. They called a number. It was eleven. Castiel fidgeted and whined, although he tried to keep it quiet. He played nervously with his keychain as several omegas came into the room and one by one were called into the auxiliary gym. Some came out moments later with a packet of paper, which they would take back to their desk and fill out. Others stayed in the gym for a long time, coming out and stopping at another long table before leaving the building completely. Castiel hugged himself and tried to keep still, but the waiting was killing me. He raised his hand until a beta moderator came up to him. “Yes, number eight?” She asked.

“Is it my turn yet? I’ve been here forever.” She smiled at him indulgently, looking for all the world like she knew something he didn’t, and patted his head. He pulled away with a grimace. Who was she to touch him? The beta laughed and promised to see what she could do, but ten minutes later she hadn’t come back to his desk. 

Finally a male beta called for number eight, and the omega got up and followed him into the auxiliary gym. Castiel spent several moments looking at the objects laid out on tables around him. There were ropes, hoods, all manner of toys he knows he's seen in Father’s kennel, and many things he'd never seen before. “Relax, Mr. Rosen,” intoned the deep voiced beta, coming up behind him. Castiel startled. “It's ok, you don't have to touch anything you don't want to.”

“Cas,” whispered the young teen. 

“What, omega?”

“Cas. Or Castiel. Please. Not Mr. Rosen”

The beta smiled kindly at him. “Is there anything here you have questions about, that you want to touch?” 

Castiel looked around the room, wide eyed, until his eyes landed on a teddy bear. It wasn't his bunny, but it would do. It would calm him and then he could talk to this beta, and answer his questions. He pointed to it. “Can I?” The man smiled and nodded. Castiel grabbed up the bear and hugged it close. 

The man gave Castiel a moment before beckoning him forward. The omega sadly put down the bear and stood in front of the towering man. The beta gave one last reassuring smile before it melted away. “On your knees, boy,” he commanded. Castiel flinched, and pouted, but dropped down after a moment anyway. “Do you like it, being at my feet?” 

Castiel thought about it for a minute. “I...I don't know, beta. A little? I just don't know.”

The beta knelt down next to him, shushing him gently. “You're doing well, Cas. Just a few more questions, ok?” Castiel smiled and relaxed into the praise. He nodded at the beta that he understood. “Stand up now, little one. I think I know just where to put you, but I've got a paper here for you to fill out, just in case I missed anything, or if you were too nervous to play with what you really wanted. Okay?”

Castiel looked at him in confusion. The beta was being so nice now, when a minute ago, he'd been cold and stern. But he could do this. Father had done it, Gabriel had done it. He wouldn't let them down. 

Castiel took the papers and went back to desk number eight. The beta male called the last omega. The papers had a ton of questions. Did he think he’d like to be tied up? Maybe. Could be scary, but maybe...if he trusted the Alpha. Did he like the idea of being chased? Well, that one could maybe be fun? Did he like girls or boys better? This was hard. He was only thirteen. But probably boys. 

He left the test exhausted, and called his mom for a ride. He’d know in just a week’s time what sort of school they’d be sending him to, and he’d start learning how to behave for his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are *always* appreciated. I don't know how I feel about this one, it's kind of rushed, especially the end.


End file.
